Why Settle for Normal?
by Iwik
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry has to re-evaluate some decisions he made right after Voldemorts' demise. Armed with wand, stone and cloak, Harry's spreading his wings. Watch his story unfold from three different perspectives!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or gain any money from this

 **Chapter 1**

It had been three weeks after the battle, I realized while I was digging through the rubble, trying to find anything salvable for the new castle. Inspecting 'my troops', Dean, Neville and Seamus, I saw that neither of them had found anything of value in what used to be the East wing of Hogwarts. Some hairy legs were sticking out under the rocks, which I determinately ignored and continued our time-consuming task.

'Guys?' Neville spoke up, after yet another wasted corridor with no prize to show. 'I think we can mark this area as checked and blast the rubble so the House-Elves can start rebuilding. Seamus and Dean nodded in agreement, but I was distracted by swift approaching steps.

I'd recognize that pace everywhere, 'Let's wait till Harry's here. He should be here any second. Then we can divide the area fairly.' The words weren't out of my mouth yet or Seamus' hand shot to the ground. 'Dibs on the big rock over there!'

"Shite, I wanted that that one. No spider legs or blood near it, and a nice full power _Reducto_ would clear my mind from the thoughts about Fred."

While we were inspecting the rest, Harry finally joined us, and from his expression I could tell his conversation with my sister didn't go as planned. Us being guys, we exchanged panicked looks. Silently, they all came to the same conclusion I had. He was _my_ best mate, she was _my_ sister, so _I_ should be the one to broach the subject. Well, I wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing, right? Let's get this over with. Hermione better be proud.

'Harry?' Saying his name was enough for Harry to trigger his wand-grabbing reflex. I wasn't worried, he might pull his wand to my face but it took a lot for Harry to hex his friends. Even when Charlie accidentally woke him up Harry only shot sparks but stopped in time to recognize my brother instead of a threat.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it.' Ha. Typical, as if I wasn't expecting that one. Looking at the others' faces, they weren't surprised either.

'Sure, what did Ginny say?' Inwardly I cringed. "I knew Hermione would be better at this!" She would gently start the conversation, then ease him into the subject of my sister and finally make him confess what happened. Too bad she isn't around, as she was retrieving her parents from Australia.

She'd felt bad enough for obliviating them, so I wasn't surprised when the minute she got the chance, she jumped to find them and restore their memory. Before she left, she gave me instructions to watch over Harry, she was worried he'd lose himself since this was the first time in seventeen years he was free to do as he wished. When I told her I got his back, the radiant smile told me I was getting better at this relationship stuff. Plus, the Goodbye-Kiss she gave me was brilliant enough to make my Patronus rival Harry's.

'I don't want to talk about it.' Harry's reply got me back into the real world. Mentally I noted in my brain, "Don't think about Hermione when you need to focus!".

Seamus, good ol' Seamus seemed to realize I wasn't up to the task, so he took another approach. 'Look Harry, we really don't have time for this. You can have my big rock over there if you tell us what happened.' This seemed to get his attention. It really was a nice rock. Harry seemed to contemplate this.

'Alright fine, but promise you won't laugh.' Everyone nodded.

Harry took a deep breath, before spilling his story. 'Well, I just wanted to talk to her you know. See how she's doing, I mean we buried Fred last week for Merlin's sake and she was stuck in this hellhole for most of the year fighting off the Slytherins' and Carrows.' Not trying to dwell on that familiar ache when someone mentioned Fred, I just nodded again.

'I told her I wanted to be there for here, like I held her during the ceremony and help her see the light, like she did for me on my birthday.' Harry snorted, but it was without humor. 'That alarmed look she shot me then and there should've been enough but I wanted to know if she'd like that. She told me after this year she just wants to be _normal_.'

Ouch, we Weasley's really need to learn some tact. Dean winced and even Neville looked slightly angry hearing those words, even though he's grown a lot closer to Ginny the last year. But knowing Harry, he wouldn't give up without a fight, so apparently there was more. When I voiced that thought, Harry blanched.

'Well, when I was about to tell her that I wanted nothing more than live a quiet, normal life a couple of reporters found us and starting snapping pictures. I was blinded by the flashes, and when my eyes cleared I saw Ginny running outside, not once looking back. That's when I realized I could never give her what she wants. I'll never be normal.'

Dean, always the kind one, slapped Harry on the back. 'Harry, I know it sucks right now but it'll get better.' Looking Harry in the eye, he added, 'Trust me, I know how you feel.' Harry looked shocked, like he'd forgotten Ginny dated Dean before he and Ginny got together. I hadn't, but hearing this I might forgive Dean for that transgression. But Dean wasn't finished, 'And if it makes you feel better, I'm really happy you're not normal. 'Else we'd never escaped that bloody Manor and Luna told me some stories..' He shuddered, not able to continue.

Neville also clapped him on his back, as did Seamus to signal their support. Time to get my best friend back from these wankers. 'Harry, now might be a good time to start on that rock.' I called out.

That got him out of his stupor, as he looked at me with a shocked expression on his face. Did he think I'd blame him for trying to get back together with Ginny? Or maybe that he _failed_ to get back with her? But then his shock was replaced with a soft smile, which morphed into a devious grin.

'I wasn't finished.' Harry said, that stupid grin still on his face. 'That was about two hours ago, I first went to speak with Dumbledore's portrait before I visited his grave. After that I went for a stroll in the Forbidden Forest.' I didn't need Hermione to tell me why he went to those two places. I grinned back.

'Why settle for normal, if you can be great, right mate?' I said, and Harry seemed happier, more whole than I've seen him all year. He drew out his new wand and aimed at the rock. We all felt the magical power build up before Harry cried out.

 _'_ _Reducto!'_

The rock exploded, leaving nothing but sand. The others eyed Harry with an awed expression. Harry just grinned as he crossed his arms across his chest, with the Elder wand in his right hand. I could just see ring around his left hand ring finger and from his pocket I saw the glistering material of his Invisibility Cloak.

Inwardly I sniggered, "Hermione's going to blow a gasket."

 ***Kiwi**Kiwi**Kiwi**Kiwi**Kiwi**Kiwi**Kiwi**Kiwi**Kiwi**Kiwi***

September first was bittersweet. Ginny and Hermione were going back to Hogwarts. After Hermione had found her parents, she spent the remainder of the Summer with me, occasionally Flooing back to her parents' house to eat with them. At first they were mad, but when they noticed the scars on her arms and neck, they relented. It'd probably helped she brought her Order of Merlin, Second Class. Even Muggles understood that something named after Merlin was a big deal.

The biggest downside of this Summer, after losing my brother and the general mood of course, was that Harry wasn't spending it at the Burrow. Ginny seemed shocked by this, but I wasn't surprised. Neither was I surprised that he wasn't going back to Hogwarts. Me and Neville, or, as Hermione kept reminding me, _Neville and I,_ are starting in the Auror Replenishment Squad Expeditiously. Apparently the abbreviation finally made Hermione realize she needed to rename SPEW.

What did surprise me was that Harry didn't apply. I knew he wouldn't play Quidditch for a living. Retrieving the Deadly Hallows just for that would be ridiculous, but I thought he wanted to round up the remaining Death Eaters after the battle.

Turns out the prat wanted that as well, but silly little job titles as Aurors or Hitwizards didn't appeal to him anymore. Turns out he applied for a partnership with the Unspeakables, and he could consult with them at his leisure about everything and nothing. _Harry Potter, Master of Death_ did have a nice ring to it.

Checking the clock, I noticed it was almost time for the girls to get on the train. Mum was still fuzzing over Ginny, while Dad helped Bill get both trunks on board. Recognizing the look Hermione shot me, apparently that's a job for the boyfriend to do. Whoops.

Smiling, I hugged her while apologizing with her hair in my mouth. Merlin I loved those bushy locks. When sunlight reflected on it, it really seemed _alive._ Releasing her slightly from my grip so I could bend my head down, Hermione happily obliged and faced upwards. I knew then and there that kissing her would never grow old.

Only mere seconds, or minutes for all I knew, we were disrupted by a familiar voice.

'Is this the moment?'

Breaking the kiss, I smiled at my best friend, who looked at me with a smug smile. Remembering the last time he asked the very same question, I replied, 'It's now or never, isn't it?'.

Harry looked better than three months ago. No longer skin and bones, though he wasn't sporting huge muscles. He had added a few pounds, none of them appeared to be fat. His face wasn't as white as it used to be and his eyes were less haunted. As I'm checking what he's wearing, I notice with a smirk that he's wearing a shirt Andromeda gave him. It's navy blue, with written in neon green letters _Best Godfather ever_. Guess that's another one of his 'mature fans', right along with McGonagall and Mum.

Hermione squealed and threw herself at Harry. Now noticing he wasn't alone, I turned to his blond companion, who was looking at me with wide eyes. 'Hey Luna, how's it going?' I hugged her, which startled her, if her slight jump was any indication.

'Why thank you Ron, I'm doing better than last year. The Nargle infestation at Hogwarts seems to be cleared so I think I'll do fine.'

Grinning, I shook my head. I'll never get used to Luna and her crazy theories, but she's looking much better than the last time I saw her. Saying that to her, she blushes. Luna Lovegood blushing! I thought I'd never see the day.

'Why thank you Ron,' she said again. 'I'm glad my appearance is appealing to you. I do hope it has the same effect on other boys.' What. That wasn't what I was going for. Fortunately, Hermione saves the day by hugging Luna fiercely, and Harry smacks my shoulder.

'Hi Ron, good to see you again.'

'You too mate, how's Kreacher and Grimmauld Place?' I really missed the little bugger and his amazing cooking. Not to mention he never nagged me to clean my room, as he'd gladly do it for me.

Harry laughed, 'Dunno, I've been staying at Luna's. Her father's in St. Mungos and I thought she shouldn't be alone now. Kreacher's been helping at Hogwarts and Andromeda.'

O wow, I quickly eyed Ginny, who'd turned red at Harry's answer. Harry appeared oblivious, but as he turned to greet my sister, I could see his shoulders tense. Slowly, he moved to meet her and gave her a short hug, giving her no time to reciprocate. 'Hi Ginny, I hope you have a perfectly _normal_ year.' Mum got a short hug as well, only he whispered something in her ear that seemed to placate her.

Turning back to Luna, Harry didn't notice Ginny's eyes widening at his remark, nor did he see them narrow when he hugged Luna a lot longer, who in turn kissed him on the cheek before skipping to the train. Hermione gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as well, with the promise to write and dragged Ginny after her to the train. When the train started to move, Luna threw herself almost out of the window to shout, 'Harry! Don't forget to visit the Veela colony for leads on the Succubus for the Quibbler! You promised!'

All heads turned to where Harry stood a second ago, only to find him gone. Nervously, I play with my wand in my pocket. There's a piece of parchment that wasn't there before. I quickly pull it out.

 _Hey mate,_

 _Knowing Luna, I'll have to disappear without really talking to you. I'll be out of the country for a while, doing Ministry business. Good luck with Auror training! If they give you or Neville shit, just ask what they were doing May first._

 _Or prank them, Fred and the Marauders told me they prefer that._

 _See you,_

 _HJP_

There are days that I question his sanity. Other days, like today, I'm questioning if Hermione's _really_ the smart on out of the three of us, or if Harry's just playing a giant prank on us.

 ***Kiwi**Kiwi**Kiwi**Kiwi**Kiwi**Kiwi**Kiwi**Kiwi**Kiwi**Kiwi***

Of course, during the summer, Harry had been around to celebrate his birthday. Because he wasn't living at the Burrow, he only came around during dinner. After that, he went away with some of the DA to do something fun. Me and Hermione were invited of course, but because Ginny wasn't (Harry'd said what he'd planned wasn't _normal_ enough to know for sure she'd like it, which shut Ginny up), Hermione didn't go so I left early after drinking some Muggle Lagers.

That night Harry'd made the front papers again. Apparating drunk into St. Mungo's with Neville in tow, Harry stumbled to the ward where Neville's parents were. Now I'm not sure if the Prophet's a reliable source for this, but Harry blocked the ward from all Healers and the next half hour you could hear him shouting _Finite Incantatem_ , _Reparo_ , _Episkey Maximus, Protego Horribilis_ and for some reason _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Then, a loud plop was heard, the ward was accessible again for everyone and the Healers found Neville embracing his parents, completely cured, even though they continued to float.

On Ginny's birthday, Harry outdid himself. Now, I'd like to note that I love my sister very much. She's just screwing around my best mate who happens to be my brother in all but blood, so I'm siding with him on this. It's not that he has anyone else backing him up except Hermione, and Ginny has 4 other older brothers, so there.

Back to Ginny's birthday, Harry showed up, gave her a present and told everyone he couldn't stay as he wasn't working _normal_ hours and a case he'd been working on was almost finished. Before anyone could question it, he'd apparated away. Ginny didn't look happy, but quickly opened his present. It was a Guinea pig in a cage, with a manual called " _Care for Not-So-Fabulous Creatures, a Study into the Mundane"._ Yes, that is correct. A. Bloody. Guinea. Pig.

Her face was priceless; I'd prefer to have a photo of her face than the Canon's winning the League.

Of course, Harry being Harry, he'd also given her a real present. A Firebolt to be precise, with a note attached " _For the new Quidditch Captain, may the broom serve you as well as he did me"._

Huh, maybe Harry's not giving up on Ginny after all.

 **That's all. I hope you enjoyed the story from Ron's point of view. I'd love to hear what you think about the story, so please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, all JKR Universe.

 **Chapter 2  
**

 ** _September 21, 1998_**

 _Harry Potter visits Veela Colony, Overpowers Succubus and Frees Male Slaves_

 _By Jessica McDouggal_

 ** _October 4, 1998_**

 _Wild Blind Dragon captured by Harry Potter near Grafham Waters, Gringotts Goblins Claim to know Nothing about Origin_

 _By Kevin Shortsleeve_

 ** _October 25, 1998_**

 _Death Eater Trials started, Harry Potter speaks out for Narcissa Malfoy but condemns Lucius and Draco Malfoy_

 _By Lois Kent_

 ** _November 1, 1998_**

 _Potter attends Halloween Ball with Baby, Suspected Mother is Hermione Granger_

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 ** _November 3, 1998_**

 _Rita Skeeter Arrested! Charge: Illegal Animagus_

 _By Xenofilius Lovegood_

 ** _November 17, 1998_**

 _Potter wins staring contest with Basilisk in Newcastle and submits it to his will!_

 _By Kevin Shortsleeve_

 ** _November 24, 1998_** _  
_

 _Potter rides Basilisk into Battle! Rogue Troll Colony destroyed!_

 _By Kevin Shortsleeve_

 ** _December 11, 1998_** _  
_

 _Potter successfully accompanies Aurors on Mission to capture Rabastan Lestrange_

 _By Kevin Shortsleeve_

 ** _December 17, 1998_**

 _Forbidden Forest Purged from Acromantulas by R. Hagrid and H.J. Potter_

 _By Jessica McDouggal_

 ** _December 27, 1998_**

 _Lily Potter Foundation established by Harry Potter. Potter attends Opening Ball with Patil twins, is love in the air?_

 _By Rebecca Pince_

 ** _January 1, 1999_** _  
_

 _Potter drops by St. Mungo's, heals Werewolves scars and exits with a bang with Weasleys' Wizard's Wheezes Fireworks_

 _By Jessica McDouggal_

 ** _January 11, 1999_** _  
_

 _Potter Promotes Patil's Potion Paradise, The Place to Be for Witches_

 _By Rebecca Pince_

 ** _February 14, 1999_ _  
_**

 _Love in the air? Potter spends the day with Holyhead Harpies, Charity Match next week for Wizarding Orphanage; Potter heads own team!_

 _By Rebecca Pince_

 ** _Februari 21, 1999_ _  
_**

 _Potter's Pilots destroy Holyhead Harpies! Potter seen spending time with unknown Older Female_

 _By Rebecca Pince_

 ** _March 2, 1999_ _  
_**

 _Cannons won their first game of the Season! Potter takes Best Friend Weasley for surprise match for birthday; Weasley and Potter took Charge and won the match against Pride of Portree 80-150_

 _By Kevin Shortsleeve_

 ** _March 30, 1999_ _  
_**

 _Ministry votes against destruction of Dementors! Furious Harry Potter spotted leaving Ministry_

 _By Jessica McDouggal_

 ** _March 31, 1999_ _  
_**

 _Potter crashes Azkaban, Destroys Dementors in Sea of Light and places Goblins in Control_

 _By Kevin Shortsleeve_

 ** _April 4, 1999_ _  
_**

 _Minister Shacklebolt arrests corrupt Wizengamut members after Dementor Debacle_

 _By Lois Kent_

 ** _May 2, 1999_**

 _Potter's speech reaches hearts of many at Battle of Hogwarts' Memorial_

 _By Jessica McDouggal  
_

Hermione put her scrapbook away. It had been hard, being away from Ron and Harry, but at least the _Daily Prophet_ documented Harry's exploits and Ron had written countless letters to her during the year. Her wonderful boyfriend's letters may not be long, but they were honest and she could feel his love shine through them. She sighed happily, he made such efforts for her, the Hogsmeade visits he could meet her he even suggested Madam Puddifoot, with his face only slightly green.

She couldn't wait to start her job at the Ministry. N.E.W.T.'s were done and she was positive she'd done well. Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures didn't sound glamorous, but it's the perfect spot to start expanding S.P.E.W.

Next to me, Ginny was packing her trunk. She'd won the Quidditch Cup with her team, but she seemed off the entire year. Hermione sighed again, not even winning the Cup raised her spirit. Of course, Ginny read every news article about Harry that Hermione found and the times Harry was mentioned with some other female, Ginny suddenly remembered she had Quidditch practice. At least that got her out of her funk for a day or two.

'Ginny?', I tentatively asked.

Ginny just stopped packing her trunk to look at me questioning, but her eyes remained bland. I wish I could just smack some emotions in her.

'What are you going to do about him when we get home?' She knew who I was referring to, if the reddening ears were any indication. I suppressed the surge to gloat. I'd told her from the beginning it would only cause trouble.

'I don't know. Can't we just enjoy our last minutes at Hogwarts?', Ginny said. Finally, some emotion cracked into her voice, so I pushed forward.

'You don't know? You've had months to mull this over Ginny, plan it all out and you're just going to make it up as you go?', I lectured. Yes, I bloody well know I _sometimes_ lecture my friends, but they need it every once in a while!

And I shouldn't pick up Ron's cursing, I bloody well know. If he'd known how he influences me he'd never let me live it down.

A wistful smile appeared on Ginny's face, it didn't reach her eyes but it was the first smile since the Memorial. 'You know, those were Fred's favorite kind of plans.'

I smiled back, 'I know, he told the entire Room of Requirement before,- yeah.' I end lamely.

Both were silent for a moment, before Ginny returned packing her trunk. I could let this go without one final parting shot. I stood up, ready to start my life outside of Hogwarts.

'If you do plan to confront him, please do it before you get home to the Burrow. I'm going there as well to meet up with Ron and I'm pretty sure Harry's going to be there.'

I went down the staircase without looking back, but if the loud bang I heard after I closed the door is what I think it was, Ginny isn't looking forward going home now.

 ***Kiwi**Kiwi**Kiwi**Kiwi**Kiwi**Kiwi**Kiwi**Kiwi**Kiwi**Kiwi***

The ride back home was relatively quiet. Luna read _the Quibbler,_ Ginny read an article about the Holyhead Harpies in _Quidditch Today_ and I was perusing some of my debating points for my first meeting at the Ministry, checking the door just in case.

I wasn't expecting any trouble, but after expecting danger from every direction it just snuck in my system to be always alert. _Constant Vigilante_. In my mind, I conjured an image of myself with Mad-Eye's wooden leg and eye. I softly snorted, but the others didn't notice.

At King's Cross, only Mrs. Weasley was there to meet us. We said our goodbyes to Luna and Apparated away. Mrs. Weasley explained that Arthur, Percy and Ron were working at the Ministry, Bill and Fleur were tending little baby Victoire, who was almost two months old now and started to recognize her parents, George was tending the Joke Shop and Harry had let her know he'd pop in for a moment to see Hermione but he wouldn't stay for dinner.

Ginny's shoulder tensed at Harry's mention. Or maybe it's that he's only coming to see me, I'm not entirely sure.

I don't think Mrs. Weasley noticed, because she just kept ranting. '-he's never around long. Only to eat, talk to the boys, play some Quidditch and off he goes again. Then some days later the _Daily Prophet_ announces some outrageous story which I outright deny happened to my friends and then he shows up again, all smiles, sometimes a gash or two but nothing serious and tells me it all happened and how happy he is he turned out everything but normal.'

Wow, she must've kept that one inside for a while. She'd started dinner with such ferocity I'm suddenly not that eager to stay. Only images of my lovely boyfriend coming home in his Auror robes kept me in my seat at the dining table. Next to me Ginny is zoning out, so I'm not expecting help from her. I hear a faint pop behind me, but it's too faint to be certain. I continue to focus on Mrs. Weasley tinkering away, muttering under her breath.

Suddenly, a voice pipes up behind me.

'So, this looks cozy.'

I crane my neck as fast as I can, straining it slightly but there are more important things in the world right now. There stood Harry, dressed in a t-shirt and pants that fit him nicely for once. His hair is long enough to cover up his scar, but not as long as it was during the Horcrux hunt. I see the faint glimmer of his Invisibility Robe hanging from his pocket and I lift my eyebrow at him in confusion.

He laughs, 'Hermione, you're not the only one who can do a simple Undetectable Expansion Charm. Now come here and give me a hug.' He beckons me over with his arms wide. I'm not embarrassed to admit I shot out of my chair like Its been spring-loaded. I do deny any high-pitched shrieking happening. I, Hermione Jean Granger, scored 9 Outstanding N.E.W.T.'s and one Exceeding Expectations. I do not shriek.

I let go of him, scanning him from head to toe. His body had fitted nicely in my arms. I sensed some lean muscles that weren't there before. His posture, body language and face radiated an aura of contentment. Life seemed to finally agree with Harry Potter. I smile at my adopted little brother, 'You're looking good, how have you been?'

He smirks, 'And here I thought you preferred tall-lanky redheads,' I blush and he laughs again. It's a nice sound, it doesn't boom like Ron's, but is lot subtler. It comes closest to Professor Lupin's laugh, when he and Sirius hung out at Grimmauld Place. This year has been good for him. I voice that thought and he nods.

'It is. I'm good. I've found a peace I haven't experienced before,' he says, staring outside as if he's contemplating something. Then he adds, 'Of course, meeting all kinds of different dead people never becomes dull. They all have a problem they want solved and I'm the only one they can reach.'

'You mean you're actively using the Resurrection Stone?' I state appalled. I stare at him incredulous, I thought Harry knew better than to abuse the Hallows. Instantly, I'm worried about the influence the Wand and Stone have on him. Should I warn Kingsley?

Harry huffs, as if he'd read my mind, 'Not actively. They can reach me without being summoned but they only do it if they have a reason. My dad and Sirius visited once to give me a "Man-to-Man" talk about everything they thought I needed to know, and after that they told me they were proud of me and to summon them when I'm getting married. Remus and Tonks came by when I visited Teddy and Andromeda, and told me whenever Teddy needed me they'd be there.'

Harry eyed the other two people in the room, but Molly just continued to prepare dinner and Ginny was acting like she wasn't interested but we could tell the both of them were eavesdropping. Harry didn't appear bothered by that, in fact, it gave him the resolve to continue. Stealing his jaw, 'Fred came by once as well and he gave me some advice for George and to punch all his moping brothers for acting like ninnies.'

Molly dropped her pan, but didn't turn around. Ginny went rigid, but except sitting up straighter and pursing her lips she said nothing. Harry noticed and sighed, I think he wasn't getting the response he was hoping for from him, but then I saw a twinkle in his eye, the one he always had before using the ace he had up his sleeve.

'Dumbledore visited three times to teach me some spells he thought useful,' he continued. That wasn't what I was expecting, but was interesting nonetheless. I was about to tell him I wanted him to teach me as well, when he started talking again.

'Of course, Mum also came along a few times. She advised me on my love life and to do whatever necessary to find my own happiness. She thinks I've done enough for the world and shouldn't neglect myself in favor of others. She also taught me what to do on dates and how to weed out the stalkers who try to date me. She's been great, even followed me on a date once. Her comments were hilarious.'

Bingo, there it was. Harry's ace. Ginny's head whipped around and she blurted out, 'You've been dating?' Her cheeks betrayed that she hadn't want to admit she'd been listening to Harry, but stubborn as she was, she kept her eyes on Harry.

Harry just smirked and answered with his own question. The one I knew Ginny was dreading to answer.

'How's Ernie doing? I do hope dating him hasn't been out of the ordinary and completely _normal._ '

I have to admit; Harry did a great job not sneering. To the uninformed observer it would seem Harry was genuinely curious about Ernie. Of course I knew better, and this was meant as insult. Ginny turned to me angrily, 'You told him?' I shook my head and Harry came to my defense, 'No, and neither did Luna, in case you're wondering. I haven't been asking around about you Ginny. I know a lost cause when I see one.'

Ginny was gaping at him now, 'A-a-a-a lost cause?' Harry nodded, 'Yeah. Anyway, I know because I was going to Hogsmeade to meet up with Luna at the Three Broomsticks, so I checked the Marauders' Map if she was already on her way when I noticed you and Ernie Macmillan together in a broom closet.'

Ginny turned even redder, resembling her Quidditch robes. Molly whipped around, probably to lecture her about "proper witches' behavior", when Harry relentlessly ploughed through.

'Anyway, I've got to go. I'm taking Neville to a Veela colony, it's part of his birthday present. Apparently, all Veela love scarred men, not just Fleur.' Winking at us, he waved his goodbye and with a soft plop left.

A moment of rare silence in the Burrow, before Ginny stood up, excused herself and went to her room. Only when her door slammed shut did I react. I ran up the stairs and scrambled into her room.

Ginny had thrown her suitcase against the wall, and parchment, books and quills were circling her like asteroids circle a planet. I'm fairly certain she wasn't doing it on purpose so I cautiously moved forward. Pulling my wand, I hesitantly called her name. She slowly turned to face me, and her face is crunched up in anger. Her eyes are wet, but she wasn't crying.

'He's been dating! DATING!' Ginny seethed. She stalked her room for anything to destroy, so I quickly conjure a punching bag. With a roar, Ginny punches it and overbalances, making the bag smack her in the face. When she fell, all levitating pieces followed, making a mess of her room.

'Ouch, that hurt.' She exclaimed while clutching her head. I let her sit for a while, thinking about how I'm going to say when she inevitably askes me for advice. Seconds later, Ginny releases her head, moans and stands up and walks up her bed to sit down. Her eyes are pleading to me, 'Hermione, what do I do now?'

I shrug, 'That depends entirely what you want to do. Do you see a future with Ernie?' Ginny shakes her head, 'Do you want to have a quiet, ordinary life with a plain, boring husband who works a stable office job?' Ginny shakes her head again and answers miserably, 'No, I don't know what came over me. I think it was the grief talking, but Harry never even looked at me twice after that so I never told him I was wrong.'

I raise my eyebrow, 'Do you want him back?' Ginny thinks this over for a moment, before nodding.

'Then you have to show him that you're interested. Show him the Ginny Weasley he fell in love with in the first place. You haven't been yourself for a while.' When Ginny looks confused, I elaborate, 'I've seen Weasley's in love and you love fiercely, but seeing you and Ernie was like watching a flower slowly whither. You didn't shine, you didn't show affection or even smile in his presence. Ernie snogged you in a closet and you didn't even smile, yet Harry says three sentences and you finally look _alive_ again.'

A determined expression crosses her face, and I reminisce to the last time I saw that look on Ron's face. Eventually he did manage to unhook my bra, I fondly remember. Blushing slightly, I tune back to the present, giving Ginny a smile.

'Don't worry, I'm sure it'll all work out in the end. Harry wouldn't go these lengths in getting a rise out of you if he wasn't interested anymore.' She looks hesitant and eyes Gonzales, her pet Guinea Pig, so I add confident, 'After all, and I should know, you Weasley's are irresistible.'

 **That's all for now. Hope Hermione's POV has been as fun to read as Ron's. Favs and Follows are appreciated! Reviews make me very happy, I like to know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I've been playing for the Harpies for 5 months now, and apart from the Christmas dinner at the Burrow, this is the first time I see him in the flesh after that disastrous meeting at the Burrow. Of course, the papers reported every move he made, but it wasn't the same. His grin was so much better in real life, his smell intoxicating, his hair adorably ruffled, the scars on his arms and face oddly appealing and those _muscles,_ wow.

After Harry left, I immediately owled Ernie that we needed to talk. That same evening he barged into my room wearing a three-piece suit, with a ring box poorly concealed in his pocket. His proposal was along the lines of 'We're Hogwarts Sweethearts, it's only natural to progress our relationship to the next logical step. Allow me to court you and show you the appropriate intimacy levels according to our status.'

When I recovered from the shock, I told him it wasn't working (Hogwarts Sweethearts, really?), and hoped he would find someone that loved him as much as he deserved. The usual tripe you get sold at a break up. I should feel bad, but I didn't. Staying with him wasn't an option. Getting engaged was out of the question!

He never supported my dream to play professional Quidditch or congratulated me on a win, he didn't like my humor and thought it was immature, he thought Luna was strange, he mocked my preference for Pepper Imps and tried to call me 'His Little Pepper Imp' before I punched him for it, he thought parties were a waste of time except Ministry Functions, he didn't like to prank people and he spent more time in the library than Hermione.

I've tried dating a normal guy and it's left much to be desired. I know it wasn't entirely his fault, Harry probably ruined me for every other guy. They all had flaws that Harry didn't. Harry was living the life, doing what he wanted and enjoying it and after trying being someone I'm not I can only envy that.

Of course I know Harry isn't perfect. I know he wants to live in a tidy house, but loves to make a mess of his bedroom. I know he would eat Treacle Tart for breakfast, lunch and dinner given the chance. I know he prefers his Pumpkin Juice with pulp because that's heathier and he's mentally scarred for living on nearly no meals with those awful relatives of his. I know he can be moody, he's not very romantic and prefers practical to romantic gifts. I know he wants to save every single person on the planet and blames himself if he fails.

Yet, that only makes me love him more. He has the biggest heart of everyone I know, and I'm certain he'll forgive me. Seeing him on dates in the papers made my heart ache, but none of those girls made a second entry, or were complete nonsense like Hermione, Fleur, Mrs. Tonks or even my Mum.

At Christmas, I tried to talk to him but he was playing with Teddy so I got to unobtrusively watch him. Unfortunately, he got a distress call from someone so he had to leave early. I told him I would look after Teddy for him, which earned a dazzling smile from him and his gratitude. He hugged me before he left, which warmed me to the core. I'd like to think he hugged me a bit longer than was strictly necessary, but it could be my imagination. Hermione told me Harry had a very content smile on his face afterwards, but it could be she's just being kind to me.

If that would've been my only Christmas gift that year, I would've been more than satisfied. But of course, Harry had to go the extra mile. This year there wasn't anything hinting at my _normal_ (Merlin, I loathe the word now) lifestyle. No, this year, he gave me private lessons from the legendary Irish Chaser trio Troy, Mullet and Moran. Needless to say, I've been playing better than ever and the Holyhead Harpies are looking at their first Championship in years.

Coming back to today. February 7th, the week before the Annual Charity Match between Potter's Pilots and the Harpies. Last year the match was a week later than this year, but Harry insisted on playing on Valentine's Day. I'm not complaining, seeing Harry play Seeker beats sitting alone at home plotting how to get him back, even if I have to share the view with 40.000 others.

Last year, only die-hard Quidditch fanatics came to watch, or those that wanted to see Harry Potter play. Nobody expected much from Potter's Pilots, as nobody expected much of Harry's bunch of misfits. A Chaser trio and Harry that only played together at Hogwarts, two beaters Harry wasn't going to reveal beforehand and Oliver Wood.

Nobody expected Harry to have contacted Viktor Krum, asking for Volkov and Vulchanov to play for him. Neither did anybody know (except those who went to school with him) how talented Harry was. The chaser trio Bell-Johnson-Spinnet wasn't as good as the Harpies formation, but playing together for 5 years made their teamwork formidable and backed with the best Beaters of the world, coupled with Oliver Wood, made it very hard for the Harpies to even score a single goal. Eventually, they only managed 3 times, against 16 goals of Potter's Pilots.

Not that it mattered in the end, Harry had Helena, the Harpy Seeker eating dust. Literally, when he performed a perfect Wronski Feint. When he spotted the Snitch, the Helena was nowhere near him and he easily plucked it out of the sky. End Score 310 – 30.

From what I've heard from the other girls, Gwenog had been livid and had doubled their training load. Now, Harry and Gwenog had been negotiating for a while in her office, as Harry apparently wanted to change some things. We've been briefed a couple of minutes ago by our Manager, but I haven't been listening, so who knows who's in his team. I've been staring at Harry, standing behind our Manager and next to Gwenog, smiling slightly and nodding along with him every once in a while.

During the Manager's droning, I've made the perfect plan to get Harry to go out with me. I'm pretty sure I can ignite the spark we once had and pray that it's enough to get back together with him. Dear Merlin, we Weasley's must be all geniuses. It's time to show why we're all sorted into the House of the Brave.

Finally, the Manager's done speaking and Harry's making rounds with the Harpies, shaking their hands and wishing us good luck. When he finally reaches me, I grip his hand so he has to stop before me, startling him. The glint in my eye might give me away, but I don't care.

'Want to make this more interesting Potter?' I ask, already grinning in anticipation.

He raises his eyebrow, amused. O how I love that expression on his face. 'Do tell, Weasley. What do you propose?'

'If my team win, you have to go on a date with me.'

He smirks, and my grin falters a bit. I hadn't expected him to grin, he should be shocked by my boldness.

'And what if, heaven forbids, your team loses?'

'If-if my team loses,' I stutter nervously, suddenly feeling every eye on me. I might be a Gryffindor and gotten used by being stared at, but Harry's gaze was giving me shivers. The ones that warm your core and go right into your groi-, nevermind. Steeling my nerves, I continue.

'If my team loses, I'll be paying.'

Harry laughs, and mockingly kisses my hand he's been holding. 'How about we turn it around. If your team wins, you're paying. If your team loses, I'm paying.'

Feeling giddy by my own daring, I giggle and I can barely bring out, I'll see you then.'. Paying for a measly date would be totally worth it. It's been hard making the first step, but I've finally done it! Harry's going on a date with me! Now he has to spend time with me, and it's all because of my planning. Little Ginny Weasley got the better of big bad Harry Potter. Ha!

Suppressing the urge to jump up and down, I almost miss Harry's amused look and parting words.

'I do expect to see you at the Burrow tomorrow for team practice.'

What. I spin around but Harry's nowhere to be seen. Around me all my teammates are laughing, but I'm feeling like I missed the joke.

Alarmed, I sprint to the team roster posted at the front and check who's playing. I immediately notice I'm not a starter for the Harpies, nor benched. Then I check the opposition and I see a hauntingly familiar team.

 **Potter's Pilots**

Chasers: Demelza Robbins (Appleby Arrows), Katie Bell (non-professional), Ginevra Weasley (Holyhead Harpies)  
Beaters: Jimmy Peakes (Tutshill Tornados), Richard Coote (non-professional)  
Keeper: Ronald Weasley (Chudley Canons once, non-professional)  
Seeker: Harry Potter (Chudley Canons once, non-professional) Captain

So much for getting the drop on him. Damn that dreadful, lovely, beautiful git of a man.

 **That's all. So much for Ginny's POV, did you enjoy it? One more to go after this. Looking forward to hear your opinions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Still not owning, nor gaining anything by writing this.

 **Chapter 4**

Standing in this bloody row by myself gives me too much time to think. Which isn't what I need right now. Right now, I need a beer, an acquaintance to make small with and a moving line. I can't even _see_ the stadium! I knew I should've traveled with the other Gryffindors.

To be perfectly honest, I've got mixed feelings about going to this match. On one hand, it'll be awesome to see Harry and the team fly again. I've got no doubt in my mind that they'll trounce the Harpies. I've got some Galleons on the team winning with more than 100 points difference. Not a very daring bet, given Harry's skill as a Seeker, I know.

But who in their right mind wouldn't go for a bet like that with odds 12 to 1? If it had been anyone other than Zacharias Smith, I would've felt sorry for his loss. Now? Now I'm going to enjoy 1200 Galleons by buying getting pissed drunk, buying some art supplies and try my luck oversees.

Back to my mixed feelings for the match. Right. One hand, the flying will be brilliant and I'm going to win a lot of money.

On the other hand, I'll see first-hand the celebratory kiss by Harry and Ginny. No, I'm not jealous, I knew from the very beginning when I dated her I was just a placeholder. Still, it's never nice to see your ex kiss another bloke. Especially if you're single without any dating prospects yourself.

Wow, the stadium is quite big. Not that it would rival Boleyn Ground, but still very impressive for the Wizarding world. Climbing the stairs gives me the view over the pitch. A giant Harpy claw is mown into the grass. Hmmm, the field with that claw and a receding sun in the background, while the Harpies are practicing might be a nice picture to paint one day.

Before I could take in more details, I'm pushed forward by the crowd.

Right. Quidditch match to see. Work comes later. Following the crowd, I'm slowly getting to the right seat. Damn. Nobody I know sits near me, although some rows ahead of me I could see Parvati sitting with that guy she's engaged to. Yeah, not sitting near her. I remember my first 5 years of Hogwarts watching a match with her. I'm still a little deaf on my right side.

While I'm scanning the audience, I can see the teams walking on the pitch. My stomach does a small jump. I could've been there, Harry asked me to be reserve and play a couple of minutes.

I never laughed that hard in my entire life. It's nice of Harry that he asked, but I'm not willing to embarrass myself in front of the Wizarding World with my flying. I'm not terrible, just nowhere near good enough to fly at professional level.

Plus, there's the inevitable kiss that's going to happen. Being in the stadium is bad enough, seeing it continued in the locker room is even worse.

The match starts and it's hilarious to see Ginny fly circles around the Harpies. Of course, she knows all their flaws and all – training with them all year – but still. Every time the Harpies even reach the other side of the pitch, Harry dive bombs their formation, so Ron's having a blast as well. Katie's showing her talent as well and if I'm reading the report this guy in front of me correctly, she's going to get an invite for the Falcons soon enough.

Nothing however, lifts my spirits more than the commentary today. The instant her airy voice sounded from the stadium, I felt at better. I should've known Harry would ask her to do the commentary. I let her voice soak me, remembering her sky-blue eyes I smile. Her blonde hair never ceased to amaze me, the way it flowed behind her back when she danced in her own peculiar way.

"And it seems Harry Potter has seen the snitch, or has a case of Furnicular Bubbles, it could be either. I do hope he's seen the snitch, the Bubbles are highly contagious and won't help him kiss Ginny again. I do hope they get back together, they're both very nice people."

And Ginny dropped the Quaffle, looking shocked at the commentary box. Ha, Merlin I love Luna's bluntness. Seeing Harry chase down the snitch, I move through the stadium, trying to reach the commentary box. Keeping an eye on Harry during his dive, though. Don't want to miss the action I came for.

I suddenly remember Harry saying something about having perfected the Wronski Feint one night in the Leaky. Something about chasing the snitch the way you want him to go. This is it. Harry's chasing the snitch to the ground, and slightly maneuvers to the right, making the snitch turn a left just above the grass. Harry anticipates this and follows just inches above the grass. The Harpy Seeker? Her, not so much.

"Harpy Seeker Helena Jacobs seems to have seen something in the dirt of the pitch. She's halfway burrowed beneath it, which isn't efficient at all. She'd have better luck looking through a magnifying glass. If she's searching for Garden Pixies Eggs, they'll only appear in December. I do hope she finds it fast, because she'll be stamped by people celebrating because Harry Potter caught the snitch!"

As I cheer and jump around, I see Harry land and congratulate his team. Ginny's landed a few feet away from him, obviously waiting for him. As soon as Harry spots her, he rounds on her, spins her in his arms and kisses her.

Wow, right in front of Ron too. In front of almost the entire Wizarding World. Well, if they're happy, I'm happy.

As long as I don't have to watch them make out, that is.

I finally reach the commentary box, "-the right time to harvest Moonbeam Aprodilliacs is when the moon is- ", she turns to me. She beams that brilliant smile of hers, "Sorry, Dean Thomas just arrived and I have the urge to kiss him."

And she does just that. Oh Luna, never change.

 **That's all folks. Only a short epilogue coming. I wasn't planning on writing this chapter beforehand, but the comments urged me to write one more chapter before ending it. Thank you all! It's been fun.**


End file.
